According To You
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: -According to you, I'm stupid I'm useless, I can't do anything right. But according to him....


"According to you, I'm a mess." I sighed softly as I walked home in the rain.

"_You late again! Can't show up on time to save your life." _

I wish I wasn't so stupid. Maybe than I could do things right and make him happy.

"According to you, you can't take me any place." I did nothing to hurry home, when I walk in the rain, nobody can see me cry.

"_You're so fucking helpless Tweek, I don't know why I put up with you." _

"According to you nobody would ever want me." I still had more than a few blocks to go when Craig pulled up in his slightly beat up truck.

"Hey blondie, what are you doing in the rain?" Craig said in his monotone voice, but I could see his smirk.

"_Your boring, you know that?" _

"Nothing, just walking home I guess." I guess he noticed something was up when I didn't twitch or 'spazz out' like you so kindly put it.

"Get in, lets go have coffee or something." Coffee, according to you it's overrated.

"Sure." I got in his truck and we headed to Ihop.

"Tweek what's wrong with you, you seem upset."

"According to him, I'm useless." I said sadly.

"_Dude, you suck at telling jokes. You always give the end away."_

He looked at me and tilted his head.

"Well according to me, you're beautiful and incredible." I was shocked. Nobody has ever called me that.

"No I'm not, I'm so lame." I took a sip of my drink and stared down into the dark brown liquid.

"No, I can't get out of my head. Your perfect." He reached across the booth and took my lead and smiled, something very rare for him.

"I don't feel very perfect." He frowned and I twitched causing some of my hair to fall into my eyes. I tried to blow it out of my face but that didn't work very well.

"You're funny." He chuckled and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Why do you let him tell you shit like that? You have no idea how amazing I find you."

I shrugged slightly and tried to hide my blush, no one tells me I'm amazing or funny.

"According to him I'm difficult and moody."

"But according to me, somebody needs their ass kicked for lying to you."

I laughed and smiled at him, his bright blue eyes looked so alive, so real. Unlike the ones I'm forced to stare into every Monday, Thursday and on the weekends.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're pretty much irresistible." I couldn't handle what he was dishing out. It was too much pressure! Yet it left me feeling like I could fly. Like I was with the wrong person.

"Craig, you shouldn't say things like that. He wouldn't like that." I mumble softy. As much as I loved it, I knew that if he would find out it would be over.

"_You have the worst attention span, you know that?" _ I couldn't get all the negative words out of my head. He was only saying them because they're true right.

"You can do so much better Blondie." Craig smirked at me and squeezed my hand. Forcing me to remember he was holding it.

"Really, who's going to want me Craig? I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right." Craig let go of my hand and frowned.

"I don't want to hear you ever talk about yourself like that. He's such a dick for making you believe that. I just wanna' hurt him for it."

"And to answer your question…how about the guy who loves you and thinks you great and that anybody would be lucky to have you." I looked at him confused.

"And who would that be?" He opened his arms a little and looked himself over real quick.

"_Get your act together, or I won't be around much longer. Screw up." _

He really sounds like he likes you, what do you have to lose?

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded but I could see the tint in his cheeks.

"I'll treat you like a princes." He winked and I witched again.

"Be _my_ boyfriend. I promise I won't disappoint you ever, or hurt you." He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't pull away from his burning blue.

"I wish he hadn't have made me choose." I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"No, really. It's good because I'm here now. Let him try and get threw me."

"So what do you say?" He asks smiling.

"I think I would really like that Craig."

According to him, I'm everything he wanted.


End file.
